fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis
Fantendo - Genesis is the first event in the New Fantendoverse timeline. Starting from the very beginning again after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, Fantendo - Genesis follows some of the characters meeting each other for the first time as two threats begin to appear. The story was written by Exotoro and sets up the New Fantendoverse. Compared to Days of Shattered, the story is smaller in scale and mostly takes place on Earth. Story Synopsis A mysterious ship crashes, with it's alien occupant going by the name of Six who works under a powerful deity called The Threat. As she begins to attack Earth, another threat by the name of Flicker also threatens the Earth with her glitching powers. With her origins being A22 Industries, 3.14 feels the need to get involved. Chapter 1: Mending It began with a tragedy. The escape pod blasted off the surface of Zeon, Unten staring down as Spunten waved away. This was the last one. Unten slunk back into the chair. He didn't deserve this. The escape pod bounced off a bunch of other escape pods that had escaped earlier, but remained in it's general direction that it had begun with. The radio was broken, one of it's knobs floating in zero gravity. Unten sank back further, easing his eyes into rest. ---- On another planet entirely, Rachel's eyes cracked open as her phone blared the sounds of seagulls. She got up and tapped against the screen, shutting it off and getting ready for work. As she brushed her teeth, she noticed her arms looked very different. Her left arm was entangled with ink snakes, a dull crimson color. On the right arm was a bunch of hexagons, a striking blue, decorated around the length of her arm. She tried to pick at it to see if it were some kind of paint or fake tattoo, but it stayed where it was. She didn't remember getting these. ---- She entered the gas station like a typical work day. Her co-worker Serah didn't seem to notice, too busy reading whatever was in Underground this week. ---- :Rachel: What is that burning smell? :Serah: Beats me if I know. It's been over by the freezers but when I went to go investigate there wasn't anything. :Rachel: Say, was I really drunk last night or anything like that? :Serah: Nah... why? :Rachel: Tattoos. Serah puts down Underground to see. :Serah: Aw, that's sick. Where did you get them from? :Rachel: I don't know. :Serah: You want them removed or something? :Rachel: Nah... god, that burning smell is getting worse. I'm gonna go check what it is. A dark skinned girl with funky goggles walks in as Rachel walks towards the scent. :Serah: What's up with those. :Girl: These? The girl clicks a button on the goggles and three dots on the right side light up. :Serah: So yeah... what's up with them. :Girl: They're supposed to track alien presences. :Serah: Alien presences? Phh. Sounds like you got scammed. :Girl: Well, I haven't found anything yet but still... hang on a minute. Rachel pushes around some of the icebags. :Rachel: Oh god, it's getting worse. Ugh. :Girl: Stand back. :Rachel: Look, unless you're my boss, you don't tell me what to do. :Girl: Fine... :Rachel: Something seems to be under these... Suddenly a bunch of the ice bags fall down, revealing a pale skinned humanoid. It stands up. :Rachel: What the hell? The humanoid walks out as the girl and Rachel step back, grabbing the fridge door with a open hand and ripping it off, slamming it onto the floor, with it's pieces scattering around the place. :Rachel: Jesus, what the hell is that? :Six: Six. :Rachel: Six of what? :Six: It won't matter in that amount of seconds. Rachel jumps back and grabs the girl as a energy projectile explodes onto the tile floor, Six clearly disappointed when she doesn't hit them. She charges up another projectile as Serah runs out of the store. Rachel leaps towards the door, dragging the awestruck girl. :Rachel: Jesus fuck... fuck... Rachel and the girl slide under a pick up truck as Six steps out, looking at the area. She takes off from the ground and heads towards the sky. :Rachel: What the hell was that? :Girl: Well, it seems to be of alien origin. :Rachel: No shit, you don't need those dumb goggles for that. :Girl: I told you to stand back. :Rachel: Alright, I'm gonna call the police... maybe the military about this? Shit... What's your name? :Girl: It's Robyn. :Rachel: Go home or somewhere safe- I'm gonna tackle this on my own. :Robyn: What gives you the right to do that? :Rachel: I just... something feels like I have to. I'm looking at these tattoos on my arms and I'm getting this overwhelming urge to just go after her. I don't have any experience. I don't have any guns or hell, even gun training. But I just feel like I gotta go after her. :Robyn: Well I wanna come. :Rachel: You can't. Where's Serah? A car pulls out of the parking lot. :Serah: I'm leaving, bye! :Rachel: Okay, I was just telling you that I quit! Tell the big man that! Robin... :Robyn: Robyn. :Rachel: ...whatever, just get somewhere safe. :Robyn: Sure. Fine. Chapter 2: Conversion PLEASE PRINT Today's Date: 6/17/15 Name: Scott Robinson Current Gender: Male Identified Gender: Female Phone Number: 555-345-3140 Person to contact in an emergency: Diana Robinson, 555-310-4132 Today was the big day for a lot of people. A22 Enterprises wanted to prove themselves again after the disaster that was the 3.14 project, who they still have not been able to track down or contact. Juliart Industries was looking to make a sale, one of the biggest purchases valued at eight billion dollars. And for Scott Robinson, she would be able to complete her conversion to what she identified as. The project was known as Project BASILISK. If successful, the adage of morality would be a myth and DNA could be modified on the fly like code. By injecting a serum into the host, they would become something similar to the 3.14 project; a living computer program. ---- :Dr. Hex: At A22 Enterprises, we seek to innovate, merging the divide between man and technology. For years people have been saying that technology separates us, isolates us. We would like to prove them wrong. :Mr. Juliart: By turning people into computer programs. Look, I'm not here to listen to your speech, I'm here to see if you've actually done what you've said you would. :Dr. Hex: Right. Well, there are two of my top scientists over there... Luna and Grant. They were working on something else but we've put that onto the wayside for full focus on this. And there's the leading man of the project himself Dr. Metal Mario... :Dr. Metal Mario: We should be ready in five minutes. :Dr. Hex: Five minutes? I told you to be ready like a hour ago! :Dr. Metal Mario: It's not really that stable. A lot of the machinery is collapsing on itself. :Dr. Hex: Excuse me for a second, would you Mr. Juliart? Dr. Metal Mario and Dr. Hex leave as Mr. Juliart is left with Luna and Grant. :Mr. Juliart: So what were you two working on before this? :Dr. Luna: Afraid that's classified, sir. :Mr. Juliart: I am going to buy the company, I'd like to know what I'm purchasing. :Dr. Grant: We can give a hint, right? :Dr. Luna: Eh... alright. It was something ancient. :Mr. Juliart: How ancient are we talking here? What do you mean by that. :Dr. Grant: Dino- :Dr. Luna: -mite! :Mr. Juliart: Bunch of knuckleheads, aren't ya. :Dr. Hex: Alright, back. :Dr. Metal Mario: Send in Scott, would ya? Scott enters the room. :Dr. Metal Mario: Alright, all you gotta do is sit down in this chair and remain calm. :Scott: Right. :Dr. Metal Mario: We've only tested this a couple times before but I think we have all the kinks worked out. :Scott: Alright, let's go. Dr. Metal Mario silently mutters to himself as Scott sits in the chair. :Dr. Metal Mario: Please have this work. Dr. Hex presses a button and chamber walls surround Scott, enclosing her. The walls begin to spin and electricity spins out from the base of the chair. :Dr. Metal Mario: So far, so good... One of the wall dents inwards before collapsing. The wall spins out of the chamber, just narrowly missing Luna and Grant. Dr. Hex tries to slame the abort button but the control panel is taken out by another wall. :Dr. Metal Mario: Oh lord. The walls all fly off as people exit the room, putting themselves behind the glass. The smoke clears as something appears in the midst, flickering in the smoke. :Mr. Juliart: What the hell is that? Everyone is at a loss for words as the figure draws closer, becoming more and more clearer, it's limbs flickering as it looks at the scientists. :Dr. Hex: ...Flicker. Chapter 3: Rachel Gets a Motorcycle Rachel steps out of the motorcycle with a red paint job. She doesn’t really know how to drive it or what drove her to buy it, but she seems oddly comfortable with it. She takes it for a quick test drive, gradually getting the hang of it. Getting off, she realizes that someone has been watching the entire time. ---- :Rachel: Robyn? What are you doing here? Don’t you got school or something? :Robyn: It’s the summer first off. :Rachel: Whatever! Look, the point is what I’m doing is probably too dangerous for a… how old are you even? :Robyn: Sixteen. :Rachel: Yeah, maybe like two years young to be on something like this. :Robyn: I told you that the alien was with the ice bags, remember? Like, I don’t know why you don’t trust me… :Rachel: It could be that you’re someone I just met like a couple hours ago, and two of those hours were at the motorcycle shop? Look, I don’t mean to be a downer but like… even I’m not sure what I’m doing. I think it’s a midlife crisis or something, which is weird considering I’m 21… :Robyn: You feel a compulsion to do this stuff? :Rachel: Kind of, yeah. I can’t explain it. I feel like I need to be prepped for something. :Robyn: It’s not Six, is it? :Rachel: No. Like I said, it’s not really explainable. It’s the cosmic sense of destiny I guess that drives some people to look for it and face it. I don’t know what it is, but I feel it closing in soon. And I guess I need a motorcycle for that. :Robyn: What if it’s another alien? :Rachel: Another alien? :Robyn: Yeah. :Rachel: Well, let’s not get too far out here. :Robyn: I mean, what else could it be? A giant drill that’s threatening to destroy the planet or something? :Rachel: I don’t know what it is but maybe you’re right… maybe the reason I can’t pinpoint it is because it’s not here yet. :Robyn: And that thing is something you don’t know either. :Rachel: Yeah… Rachel sits for a long while, thinking. :Rachel: I don’t know, maybe I’m going nuts. :Robyn: Well, yeah, I guess that could be it too. What do we do? Sit around and wait? :Rachel: No. Hang on. Rachel looks at her tattoos. She notices something that she hasn’t before. :Rachel: Do you see that? :Robyn: The blue mickey head? :Rachel: ...I guess I can see that but I don’t think it’s that. :Robyn: Where did you get those anyway? :Rachel: I dunno, I woke up with them on my arms this morning. :Robyn: Maybe aliens put them there. I am getting a weird reading from them. :Rachel: Where do those goggles come from anyway? :Robyn: I dunno, I bought them from a convention. :Rachel: When? :Robyn: Earlier today? :Rachel gets up on and gets on a motorbike. :Rachel: Hop on. Chapter 4: Corruption 3.14 stands knee deep in swamp water. It gives him a weird sensation that makes him feel at peace, even as insects pile up over the light he gives off. He closes his eyes and then opens them again to see two armed men wading through the swamp water. He attempts to get away from them but he trudges too slowly for the men and is grabbed and dragged up to the armored car. :3.14: Just let me be! :Armed Man 1: We can’t do that, unfortunately, at the moment. :Armed Man 2: A22 requires your services for something. :3.14: Oh, them. :Armed Man 1: We’ve actually know where you’ve been for a long time but we’ve neglected to get you at the request of Dr. Hex. :3.14: Then why do they need me? :Armed Man 1: There’s been a incident. :3.14: I’m already gone though. :Armed Man 1: A different one. Look, it’ll make sense when you arrive. 3.14 walks with the two armed men behind him. 3.14 notices that A22 is on lockdown, much like the time he escaped. The second armed man moves up to scan his retina to open a door, which weirds out 3.14. :Armed Man 2: What? You scan your eye to open the door. It’s pretty standard, isn’t it? :3.14: It’s not happy. :Armed Man 2: What? :Armed Man 2: laughs as 3.14 hears audible screaming coming from the retina scanner. The three walk inside the room. :3.14: What’s the deal? :Armed Man 1: Well, there was a… actually I probably shouldn’t tell you. :3.14: I don’t see why you need to bring me into this, then. :Armed Man 2: Okay, there’s another living program on the loose. :3.14: Why would you do that? Didn’t you “learn” from me? :Armed Man 1: Dr. Hex is not exactly what I would call sane. :3.14: That’s why you brought me here? :Armed Man 2: I’m guessing they want you to talk to the program or something, seeing as you’re both the sam- :3.14: You know, for a bunch of people that managed to bring a program to life, they aren’t very smart. :Armed Man 1: Yeah, that’s pretty true. The three continue into the lab, which has been locked down almost entirely. 3.14 covers his ears as the Armed Man scans his eye and proceeds in, only to have door almost immediately shut behind the three as they enter. :3.14: Where is this program you guys were talking about? :3.14: glances over to the computer screens, which have all have a flickering pattern displayed over them. In a corner of the wall, something entirely alien is happening; a mess of pixels and numbers. :3.14: What did you guys create? Chapter 5: Rachel Crashes a Science Fiction Convention Rachel parks the motorcycle and heads inside the science fiction convention with Robyn following closely behind. ---- :Rachel: Alright, where did you get these from? Rachel points to Robyn’s goggles. :Robyn: Uh… :Rachel: God damn it, did you use this as an excuse to get in here? :Robyn: Give me a minute, will you? :Rachel: You’re right, sorry. :Robyn: Let’s see here… maybe I went this way… :Rachel: Heh, look, someone already made cosplay of that alien we saw. :Robyn: ...Rachel, that’s not cosplay. Six turns to the two and identifies them, bolting towards them. Rachel and Robyn run, with Rachel grabbing Robyn and sliding under a convention table. Six scans the area but can’t find anything. Rachel sighs in relief before hearing an explosion. Six begins to blow up stuff, and Rachel and Robyn dart out amidst the chaos. :Rachel: Get in the elevator! Rachel keeps slamming the elevator button, frantically muttering curses under her breath until it opens. She and Robyn run in and press the button to close the door, of which Six sees out of the corner of her eye. Amidst the burning carnage, she swoops over there only to see it close. She focuses energy into her palms and blasts it. :Rachel: Please tell me you remembered where you got it from? :Robyn: I think it was from the upper floor? :Rachel: God, I hope she didn’t see or hear us. :Robyn: Yeah… Something scrapes against the concrete. Under the elevator is Six, climbing up the walls. The elevator stops and opens, with Rachel and Robyn rushing out. Rachel hits one of the floor buttons on her way out and the elevator heads down, pushing Six down with it. :Robyn: Oh wow, I see it! :Rachel: Alright! Rachel and Robyn head to a table with a man in a hood packing up his stuff. :Rachel: Hi, I was wondering if you were selling these gizmos? Rachel points to Robyn’s goggles. :Man: The Galvan reader? ...No. :Rachel: Galvan Reader? :Man: I do not have time to explain this to you! The building is on fire! :Rachel: Yeah, that’s not really important now. I wanna know what these are. :Man: Sigh… help me get my stuff out of here and I’ll tell you. Suddenly, the elevator doors slowly open, revealing Six. :Rachel: God damn it! :Man: Alright, there’s not gonna be enough time to get my stuff out of here either. The man takes out a orange colored gauntlet and activates a shield that encompasses the three. They begin to run down the steps as Six blasts behind and in front of them. :Man: You got a car or something? :Rachel: Motorcycle. :Man: Sigh, I guess I got to ditch the transformation too? The man transforms into a purple colored glossy creature with orange eyes and mouth, losing his arms and legs in place of floating hands. Rachel is visibly weirded out. They slam the convention doors open, pummeling anyone in their way. The former man puts away the shield. :Rachel: What are you? :Former Man: That’s a question for another time. GO! Rachel, Robyn, and the former man leave. Six exits the building unscathed and unsure where they went. She stares at the burning building, admiring the heat and just stands there in awe. Chapter 6: Six The Threat was getting anxious. Six had landed but so far she didn’t seem to find any intel on anything beyond the species of human, which were laughably weak. She didn’t seem to know why the Fan and the Enemy focused so much effort on getting it right, but she intended to find out sooner or later. The Threat asked Querius for a drink a while ago, but he sure was taking his time with it. :The Threat: Avirl! :Avirl: Yes mam? :The Threat: Find out what’s taking Querius so damn long, yeez. ---- Six scouted a neighborhood while in the air, with a group of three children laughing and playing tag. She floated down in front of the children. :Boy: What is that? The boy snickers. :Girl 1: Are you an angel? :Six: I am Six. :Girl 1: Like the number? :Girl 2: One, two, three, four, five, six! :Six: How do you know of One, Two, Three, Four, and Five? :Girl 2: My math teacher taught me it! :Boy: It looks weird! :Girl 1: Are you a boy or a girl? :Six: Girl. :Girl 1: You’re very pretty. :Six: Other girl, what else do you know about One, Two, Three, Four, and Five? How does this math teacher know about us? :Girl 2: Well, there’s more to that. She said it was numbers. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… Six begins to stagger back and holds her head. :Girl 2: Are you okay? Anyway, seven, eight, nine… Tears start coming out of Six’s eyes. Brief glimpses of bloody bodies can be seen, along with Seven devouring the carcasses. The Threat merely watches him, not stopping him as Six begs for him to stop. :Girl 1: I think she needs to see a doctor! :Boy: Mom! The boy begins running away and crying as Six is laying on the ground, in agony. :Girl 2: Seven, eight, nine? The screen goes black and then cuts to Six standing in front of the same neighborhood in flames. As the last tear goes out of her eye, she is once again in awe of the fire’s warmth and display. Chapter 7: A Light in the Smoke Chapter 8: Conversation 1 Chapter 9: Runes on Your Arms Chapter 10: Tennu Chapter 11: Please Just Listen To Me Gallery RachelPhase2.png|Rachel Robyn.png|Robyn Flicker genesis.png|Flicker SixExo.png|Six Category:Post-Shattered Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction